The Gamechanging Trip
by omgilovebones
Summary: What happens when Booth and Brennan take a trip to Singapore together for Brennan's conference? Will they finally use this chance away from crime-solving to solve their own problem? Will they finally take that bold step?
1. The Day Before

It was a Friday night like any other. Booth and Brennan had just solved a case involving the death of a 10 year old boy called Tristan. This case affected the team greatly and after finding Tristan's killer, they all just wanted to go home and relax.

Booth was particularly over the edge about the case. The whole time they were working the case, Booth couldn't help but to wonder… What if that was Parker instead? What would he do? Tristan had brown hair and eyes like Parker's. In fact, they did look strangely alike.

"Booth?", Brennan questioned while snapping her fingers in front of his face at the same time. "Booth, are you alright?" Brennan had agreed to let Booth sleep at her house before catching their 20 hour flight to Singapore for Brennan's conference about Forensic Anthropology in general. Surely, Booth wouldn't let her travel to the other side of the world alone.

"What? Oh… I'm sorry Bones. I was… uh… just thinking…", said Booth, who was surprised that he actually managed to reply her.

"You were thinking about the case, weren't you?" Brennan said sympathetically. Her eyes were like bright blue crystals. Booth could tell that she'd been crying too. The case really took a toll on her too. 'God, she's breathtakingly beautiful', Booth thought to himself. He had to control his urge to say it out loud because he'd probably get sucker punched by Brennan if he did.

Booth nodded, after taking a sip of his cold beer. Not a word needed to be said as his eyes mirrored Brennan's. Both filled with unshed tears.

"I understand Booth. It took a toll on all of us. I don't know if I should tell you this… but Tristan did remind me a lot of Parker. I'm just relieved that it wasn't, you know?" Brennan said honestly as usual. Booth loved this fact about her. He was the only person who seemed to understand her the best.

"Bones. Let's just forget about it alright? What's done is done. What we can do is just hope that Tristan rests in peace." Booth sighed and did the sign of the cross.

Suddenly, Brennan sprang from the couch. "Oh my! Booth! It's almost 3am! I didn't know we were up for that long. Alright, we've got to head to bed now. We've got a long flight tomorrow. I'm excited to learn about the Singaporean heritage while we're there and do some sightseeing."

None of them realized that they had both just made their way to Brennan's bedroom. None of them seemed to bother as it was already in fact 3am and they were both as tired as hell.

"Booth, are you seriously going to sleep in your suit? We're both adults Booth and I wouldn't mind if you wore less. Sleeping in a suit must be uncomfortable." Brennan said as she came out of her bathroom dressed in an oversized purple cotton shirt and shorts. "Booth? Hello? Earth to Booth?"

Booth didn't mean to stare but wow. She looked amazing for someone who's about to head to bed. Something about her clothes and the fact that she had no makeup on made her seem really domestic. He liked it.

Finally, Booth forced his eyes from gazing upon her body and looked in her eyes. Her wonderful, gorgeous, amazing blue eyes. "Uh… yeah Bones. Okay.", He finally croaked out. Without hesitation, Booth stripped in front of Brennan into just his boxers and climbed into the right side of her bed. "Coming Bones? Or do I have to carry you here?", he said as he saw that her feet seemed to be planted on the ground after checking Booth out.

"Um… yeah Booth. I'm coming." Brennan said while Booth gave her his cocky smile. "I must say… you are appeasing to look at. Oh well… Goodnight Booth." They both switched off the lamps on the two bedside tables and whispered "Goodnight".


	2. Waking Up With You

_Hey guys! I'm new here but I've been a fan of fanfiction for a long time now so I decided it was time I created fanfics too. Anyway, this is my first story so please enjoy and review. Thanks!_

Booth awoke to the vivid dream he had been having of Brennan. Or rather, on top Brennan. 'Hmmm… that was a peaceful sleep. For a second there I thought I was actually cuddling Bones.', Booth wondered. Then reality struck him the face. He was indeed cuddling a fidgety Bones in his arms but she was still asleep.

He looked down to find that he was spooning her but it felt great somehow. He couldn't explain it but it felt as if they had been doing this for years now. Like it was a normal occurrence. He smiled to himself when he realized that he still had about 2 more hours before they had to wake up and leave for the airport. He couldn't care less about what the consequences would be when Brennan wakes up to find them spooning but he was going to make use of every single minute of this special moment.

He sighed happily and leaned his head down to smell her hair, kissing the back of her head in the process. She smelled so good. He could smell the interesting combination of her vanilla flavoured shampoo and cocoa flavoured conditioner. The familiar scent tickled his nose as he smiled and closed his eyes. Making every moment from now till the time they wake up last. He fell asleep to Brennan's even breaths.

-2 Hours Later: 9am [DC Time]-

This time Brennan stirred and woke up before Booth. Still sleepy, she tried to stand up without realizing that there were 2 very heavy arms surrounding her waist, almost as if they were there to protect her from any danger. Finally, she looked down and saw the sight before her. She didn't know why but she felt safe. Safe in his arms. As much as she'd like to continue laying in that position, she knew they had a plane to catch and it wasn't going to wait for them if their excuse was "Oh we're sorry we were late and had to make you and the other passengers wait. We were too busy spooning on the bed."

"Booth? You.. uh… Are you awake?" Brennan asked while Booth squeezed her waist a little tighter which caused her to have a sharp intake of air. The way he wrapped his arms around her were as if she was his favourite cuddle bear. It felt so right. This time she tried shaking him while trying to get him to wake up. Her only response was a groan. High on adrenaline now, Brennan jerked out of his arms and climbed on top of him, shaking him even harder now. "BOOTH! WAKEY WAKEY!"

Booth's eyes shot open and took in the sight of what was happening between Brennan and himself. She was straddling his waist with her hands on his shoulders. It was a little too close for comfort as he felt his boxers tighten whenever Brennan shifted a little. "Glad you're finally awake Booth. You weren't kidding when you said you were a heavy sleeper." She got off Booth and walked into the bathroom, shutting it behind her. 'Whoa Brennan. That was hot. He so wanted you right there and then.', squealed her inner Angela. Smirking, Brennan proceeded to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. 'What just happened?'

Booth sat against the headboard of Brennan's bed and stared blankly at the bathroom door. Surely he wasn't the only one who felt the tension and desire between them in their little 'event' there. Shaking his head off any inappropriate thoughts of his partner, he walked to her kitchen and fixed them both coffee and toast for breakfast, just the way they liked it.

"Hey. You found the coffee maker." A small but distinct girly voice called out from the back. "I hope you know how I like to drink my coffee." She said as she walked up to his side and smirked.

"Of course I do Bones. What are partners for right?" He said, handing her the coffee and Nutella covered toast.

"Yummm." She hummed as she bit into her toast. "Go wash up. We've got a long flight ahead of us today."

Nodding, Booth walked back to her bathroom and got ready. The next thing the knew, they were boarding the big Singapore Airlines plane where they were treated like royalty in first class.

_I hope that you guys liked the 2 chapters so far! I'll add more in the days to come… So just sit back, relax and read. Thanks! Please review too! _


	3. Welcome To Marina Bay Sands

-Singapore Time: 6am-

It was 6am, Singapore time, when they landed. The flight from America to Singapore was splendid, especially to Booth. This was the first flight that he took in first class and it was an extraordinary experience which he was definitely interested in experiencing again. He was treated like royalty. His seat could be converted into a small bed that felt so luxurious whenever they wanted to sleep. He was given full access to all the TV, movie and song channels on his big TV screen. He could also eat his meals whenever he wanted to and they sure as hell did not taste like any other crappy airplane food. To his surprise, it tasted great! He was also served his favourite food, pie. He probably had about 14 slices of pie throughout the whole flight.

But out of all these luxuries, the best part was that Brennan was sitting by his side the whole time. She rarely went back to her own seat except for the taking off and landing part of the flight. Other than that, she sat with Booth on his cozy 'bed' watching movies together. They watched almost everything except for crime dramas. One of the movies they watched was "The Proposal" where it was both a romantic movie and a comedy. Brennan had to admit, it was very nice to snuggle next to Booth while watching romantic movies. The way he looked at her during the movies gave her butterflies in her stomach. Every air stewardess who walked by told them how cute a couple they were and that they were very lucky. Booth and Brennan merely smiled back at them while hiding their blushes. It wasn't the first time someone had mistaken them as a couple.

"Booth! Look around! This is amazing. I can't believe I'm finally here. I hope you packed for the beach Booth because it's about to get really hot and humid once we step outside." Said Brennan, who was still impressed by how clean and modern the airport was. 'Ah. I now know why Singapore's airport was rated one of the best in the world.', she thought to herself.

"Uh Bones… We should probably find the taxi stand. It says here that we'll be staying at the uh… Marina Bay Sands hotel. Hmm… sounds fancy. Come on Bones." Booth said while grabbing her hand along with their luggage filled trolley to the nearest taxi stand.

While they were travelling along the highway, Booth spotted a large ferris wheel contraption that looked like the London I. Curious, Booth asked "Hey Bones. What's that large ferris wheel looking thingy called?"

Brennan giggled in response. 'Woah. Did Bones just giggle? Note to self, hold this against her.' Booth thought to himself. "Booth, I believe that _thingy _is called the Singapore Flyer. I read about it somewhere in Reader's Digest. It is said to be the world's largest ferris wheel."

"Sound cool. Wanna go on it later? We still have a few days to spare before your conference starts. We could start sightseeing there huh." Booth concluded.

"Sure Booth. I'll get my publisher to help us book tickets. I heard that tickets are usually hard to get for the Singapore Flyer so let's see if my publisher can as you say it… work her magic." Brennan said confidently with a hint of laughter in her eyes as she quoted Booth. Twice.

After paying and tipping the cab driver, the dynamic duo got out of the cab and took a good look at their hotel. It was by far the most unique building they had ever seen. Stepping into the hotel, their breath hitched as they took in the chic and modern look of the building. It was definitely very fancy. Walking up to the front desk, the woman on the other side greeted them warmly and gave them the key to their penthouse suite. They thanked her and made their way up to their penthouse suite behind the bellboy who helped carry their hefty number of bags. They tipped him and he left them to take in the glorious sight before them.

Booth and Brennan's jaws fell open as they explored their 'home' for the next 2 weeks. The penthouse had a living room with a big comfy couch, a big screen TV, a mini refrigerator, a massage chair and a large stereo. The kitchen had almost everything one would need for cooking. It looked like the kitchen on Masterchef! There were 2 huge rooms of equal size. Each had a king sized bed, a giant TV, a stereo, a desk, a sofa, and a bathroom. The bathroom consisted of a tub, a shower, a toilet bowl and a big sink. It even had it's own TV in front of the tub so you could watch TV and bathe at the same time. It was the PERFECT house.

Picking their jaws up from the ground, Booth and Brennan picked out their rooms and unpacked.


	4. May I Have Dinner With You?

_Hey guys! I'm back and ready as ever to write you guys a couple more chapters… First, I'd like to reply the reviews I got. To my-completeness, thanks for the review! To gawilliams, thanks for the wonderful review. I hope I won't disappoint. Hehe… And now… onto Chapter 4: _

"Wow Bones. When you said your publisher made sure you got the best facilities for your trips, you weren't kidding huh. This place is amazing!" Booth said as he hung one of his dress shirts up in the walk-in closet. "This closet is bigger than my bedroom back home Bones!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Booth. It can't possibly be-" Brennan muttered as she came to realize that her own closet was also indeed bigger than Booth's bedroom. "Wow." She said, comparing both of their closets.

"Coolest. Hotel. Stay. Ever.", Booth made a point to say.

"Touché." Booth's eyes widened as he heard the rational woman he knew _and loved_ say.

"Bones, where did you learn that word from? I thought I was your tutor for metaphoric phrases and words like_ that_."

"As a matter of fact Booth, -" Brennan said while walking towards Booth's bedroom… "I did learn it from you. I overheard you using it with Angela the other day and I asked her to explain the meaning of the word to me after you left. So technically, yes Booth. You still are and always will be my tutor." Brennan said with a hint of laughter in her wonderful big blue eyes.

Booth's mouth tugged into his famous cocky grin and Brennan's heart just skipped a beat. She especially loved it when she managed to get Booth to show her his cocky little grin that she'd grown to adore over the years.

'You still are and always will be' Oh how Booth loved the words that came out of her mouth. 'I love you Bones.' He thought to himself. 'Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Why is it so hard? Will she reject what I'm ready to offer? Is SHE ready?' Booth didn't notice that he'd been staring blankly at Brennan the whole time he'd let his mind fill with 'What Ifs'.

"Booth? This is either the 3rd or 4th time you've just stared at me and said nothing. Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Brennan admitted. Just the thought that she might have made him sad after making him happy so fast scared her to her bones. She didn't want him to be mad at her. She loved the man too much. 'Why can't I just tell him? Brennan, you're a strong woman. Why can't you just say THREE. SIMPLE. WORDS. You NEED to tell him how you feel.', her inner Brennan chastised.

Neither of them knew just how similar their thoughts were. Neither of them knew just how much they loved each other. As Angela said before, they were both in a committed relationship. _They just weren't having sex._

"Oh no Bones. How could you think that way? No, you didn't say any wrong things. I was just… uh… thinking…"

'PHEW!' Brennan was relieved. "Well then Booth, what is it?"

"I was just wondering… if you would like to join me for a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant tonight?" Booth held his breath while waiting for Brennan's response. He was too scared that she would see right through him, see his intentions of forming a relationship with her and run away.

"That's what's been on your mind all day Booth? Of course! I'd love to join you for dinner. I'm just relieved it wasn't something much worse like you backing out of this trip with me all of a sudden." Brennan chirped.

Booth's lips immediately formed the most charming and happy smile Brennan had ever seen. He was happy. Happy to go out to dinner with her. Brennan's lips mirrored his.

"Alright! Great!" Booth glanced at his watch and read that it was only just 7.30am. "We've got a lot of time before our little date. So watcha' wanna do Bones?"

'YOU. I'd wanna do you.' There goes inner Brennan again. "I've heard about the Botanical Gardens here in Singapore. They have an orchid garden there and it'll be great if we could take a stroll there. Then after that, we could come back, take a shower and just rest? I'm pretty tired from the flight and I think I'd be exhausted after the walk. Then we could head out for dinner. I mean… only if it's okay with you?"

"Sure Bones. Anything you say. So I'll see you in the living room in let's say… 20 minutes?"

"Okay. See you later Booth." Brennan smiled and walked back to her room. Booth already missed her presence the second she turned and walked away. Sighing, Booth called the hotel's reception and asked them to help him book a fancy restaurant for his little date with Bones tonight. "Yeah. 2 people. Mmhmm. 7.30pm. Yes. Can I have the address please? Okay… so it's Crystal Jade right? Okay thank you so much!"

Hanging up, Booth looked down at the address on the little piece of paper in his hands. He smiled. 'Seeley Joseph Booth. THIS will be the place you make your first move. Good luck.'

_How'd you guys like the story so far? Please review! _


	5. Getting Ready

_Thanks for the review, sandyholl, I really appreciate it! Glad you guys like the story so far. Hehe. Anyway, for those of you who were wondering why I chose Singapore as the country for Brennan's conference… well… basically, I'm from Singapore so I thought it would be cool to let Brennan and Booth explore Singapore. Yup! So… onto Chapter 5:_

Their first morning in Singapore was well spent, and exhausting. Apparently Brennan wasn't kidding about the stroll she intended to take around the Botanical Gardens. It was hardly a stroll. In fact, Brennan sped up her pace after a few minutes and starting jogging around the Botanical Gardens instead. Booth willingly accompanied her for her jog. After their unexpected jog, they took a walk around the Orchid Garden within the Botanical Gardens. It was amazing! Orchids were everywhere! All of different shapes, sizes and colours. They even found the National flower of Singapore called the _Vanda 'Miss Joaquim'_. Brennan insisted that Booth took a picture of her with the Vanda 'Miss Joaquim' for _research_. Booth couldn't help but to think about how spectacular she looked with the flowers in the background. He loved every bit of that photo. He loved every bit about _her_.

It was about 2pm by the time they got back to the hotel. They were both aching all over and had sore feet from their jog. They headed to their respective bathrooms and took long hot baths to soothe their aches away. However, even though they were aching so badly, all they could think about at that moment was the special dinner Booth had planned. Both of them had butterflies in their stomach just thinking about what was ahead for them. Drying off, they headed to their respective beds and fell into deep slumber.

BBBBRRRRRNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! 'Ugh, I need to get a new alarm ringtone.' Sighing, Booth woke up and went to get dressed. As much as he'd like to go back to bed, he knew that he'd much rather take his lovely partner out for a _romantic _dinner. It was his time to make his move. At the same time, Brennan was still deciding on two equally stunning dresses she'd brought. One was black and showed off all her curves perfectly. It reminded her a lot of the dress she wore in the Vegas case where Booth and her had to go undercover as Tony and Roxie. The other dress was a white toga maxi dress. Even though it covered more skin than the black dress, it made her skin glow. She chose the black dress in the end. She had to admit, she looked really sexy in that dress and it was going to knock Booth off his feet. She was going to enjoy his reaction to her dress. She smiled to herself and started applying her makeup. It wasn't too heavy, and it wasn't too light. It was perfect. She looked gorgeous.

-7pm-

Booth sat in the living room watching Criminal Minds, one of his favourite shows. He watched in amazement while Agent Emily Prentiss fired her rifle at the bad guys like a boss. He had to admit, that woman's got balls. As his eyes were glued onto the TV screen, he didn't see Brennan walk out of her room towards him. Brennan cleared her throat and Booth's attention immediately focused on her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was he drooling? Oh yes… I think he was. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her dress was amazing. Her face was amazing. Her hair was amazing. Her shoes were amazing. SHE was amazing.

"W… Wow Bones! You look beautiful tonight." Booth managed to choke out. 'Aww man. How am I going to survive tonight? She looks so goddamn hot! And those heels… [Inner Booth groans]'

"Thanks Booth. You look very dashing tonight too. Ready to go?"

"Ye-Yeah!" Booth switched off the TV and hooked his arm around hers. "Let's go."


	6. Making My Move

_Hey guys! I'm back for Chapter 6. Sorry I haven't posted new chapters for the past 3 days. I was at my friend's birthday sleepover party. It was awesome btw. _

_Okay so… some replies to the recent reviews I received:_

_To doge, Hello! I'll try to make my stories longer. Thanks for the feedback! To ikilledyoufirst, Omfg I live in Singapore too! Coincidence much? To EowynGoldberry, Thanks! I shall write more then. Hahah! To nertooold54, Wow 2 reviews! Thanks. Yes, these places I've mentioned in the past few chapters are in fact real and as beautiful as I make them sound. And of course Brennan would go along with it… Who could resist a date offer from Booth? Well… Since I'm a huge B&B shipper, they will always end up together in my books. _

_ALRIGHT! Onto Chapter 6…. _

-7.25pm-

Booth and Brennan arrived at the Crystal Jade restaurant near Marina Bay. The restaurant was crowded and seemed to be the most popular restaurant amongst all the other restaurants.

They were greeted with an overly-excited waitress. 'She seems a lot like Ms Wick.' Brennan thought to herself. Little did she know, Booth was thinking of the exact same thing.

"Hi! How may I help you?"

"Hello. We have a reservation for 2 at 7.30pm. It's under the name Seeley Booth."

"Alright Mr and Mrs Booth. –" Booth and Brennan uneasily eyed each other and smiled awkwardly at the title. "Follow me please."

"Thank you." Booth and Brennan said almost immediately. Brennan always believed in good manners. She was brought up that way. Booth too, was raised with good manners by Pops.

They scanned the menu and ordered. They both ordered wine. Brennan ordered Vege La-Mian while Booth ordered the famous Man Tou and Chicken La-Mian. Both of them have been eager to try the authentic La-Mian after reading about it on Google before coming to Singapore. La-Mian are a kind of homemade noodle that are stretched from dough. It tastes delicious and is a delicacy to the Chinese. Man Tou is a type of bread that is crispy on the outside but soft on the inside. It is also a famous 'dish'.

Their food came and they ate in comfortable silence until…

"So Booth. How's your Chicken La-Mian?" Brennan said while stealing one of Booth's Man Tou's. It was as if they were still in the diner in DC whereby Brennan would steal Booth's French fries but would never consider ordering her own portion. It was just the way it was.

"It tastes great Bones. How about your Vege one?" Booth said, clearly ignoring the fact that she had already eaten about half of his Man Tou's. He would give the woman anything.

"It's wonderful." Brennan's smile reached her eyes and Booth knew she was happy. Happy to be there with him. It felt SO RIGHT.

After they finished their meal, ate dessert and finished their wine, Booth paid and decided to take a stroll along the bay by the Esplanade. It was really romantic. Couples of different races and religion were scattered along the bay, all in a world of their own. Was it a hint for Booth and Brennan?

"Booth, tonight was lovely. Thank you for dinner." Brennan said, finally breaking the silence. She slipped her arm around Booth's and closed the space between him and herself. She then let the right side of her head rest on Booth's left shoulder.

Booth smiled down at her and she smiled back at him. Looking at his charming smile, big brown eyes and handsome features, who was she to resist?

"Bones, I had a great time too. I love spending time with you, you know…" Booth said with a glint in his eyes. Brennan felt butterflies in her stomach and laughed inwardly at how her behaviour and thoughts reminded her so much of her teenage self the first time she'd been kissed.

Before she knew it, Booth stopped walking and stepped in front of her. Brennan's hazy blue eyes looked up at him and clearly showed that she was confused. Booth loved that about her eyes. About how they could tell him every emotion she was feeling even when she didn't want to talk about it. He loved that she allowed him to see her vulnerable side through her eyes.

"Booth…?"

"Shhh…" With this, Booth made his move. After 6 years, he finally made his move. Who cares about the consequences? This was his time with Bones and he wasn't going to let it go. Booth leaned his head down and his lips lightly feathered aboveBrennan's. He was surprised that Brennan didn't reject him by giving him a tight slap on the face and took that as a sign. His lips connected with hers and they felt electricity travelling through them. None of them had ever had a kiss so mesmerizing and amazing as this one before. The kiss wasn't hungry or sloppy, it was sweet and romantic. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away for air.

"Wow." Brennan said, still gasping for air.

"Wow." Booth affirmed. 'That was… THE BEST kiss ever.' Inner Booth chimed. "Come on Bones." Booth hooked her arm around his. "The night's still young. What do you say we rent a DVD, head back to the hotel and watch it? It'll be like our usual movie night, except with more cuddling."

Brennan chuckled. "Sure Booth. I'd love that.", giving Booth the widest smile she'd ever given anyone.

_So how was that you guys? Please review! Thank you More chapters to come, I promise!_


	7. She's So Beautiful

_Hey! Sorry for the delay again. Got caught up with school… Le sigh. So it's time to reply some reviews! To nertooold54, I'm glad that you find it sweet. I hope the story has been favourable to not only you, but all of you other readers out there so far. To jennbookluver and starzgirl99, I'll try my best to update new chapters as much as I can! Don't worry. Haha. It's just that I've been really busy at school these few days and haven't had a chance to type a new chapter. So yeah…_

_Oh anyway, if you all have twitter and tumblr, follow me and we can spazz about all things Bones. Twitter: omgilovebones (I have taken a break from Twitter till my really important exams end in September. But just follow because I may still tweet from time to time.) Tumblr: .com _

_Alright, now back to the story… CHAPTER 7:_

Booth and Brennan rented 'The Notebook' from the DVD rental shop just across the street. Apparently, Brennan had a soft spot for romantic movies by Nicholas Sparks. Especially this particular one. Rachel McAdams had become her favourite actress after Angela made them watch the old, but still classic chick flick 'Mean Girls' during their weekly movie nights. From then on, Brennan was sure to watch every single movie that Rachel McAdams starred in.

They also bought a carton of beer to stock up during their time in Singapore. Satisfied with their purchases, they headed back to their suite for their much needed movie date night. Once they entered their suite, Brennan immediately sat on the couch and removed her killer heels, sighing in relief at the same time. Her feet ached like hell. Booth, being the gentleman that he is, plopped next to her and brought both of her legs up until they were comfortably seated on his lap. Brennan spontaneously angled her body so that she was facing Booth.

"Lay back and relax baby." Booth offered.

Grinning, Brennan teased… "Don't call me baby. Bones will do just fine. Besides, I am not an infant. I am a grown woman who will kick your ass if you call me baby again." Brennan's eyes lit up with laughter.

"Awww come on Bones. Play nice." He tickled the bottom of her foot and she giggled in response. 'Wow. Did Bones just giggle? That was the cutest sound I've ever heard!' "Ticklish eh?" He chuckled and with that, he gently massaged her left foot before moving on to the left foot. He applied enough pressure to soothe her aching feet but not injure her foot further in any way. It was perfect. "Does that feel good baby?" Booth grinned at her response.

Instead of bickering over Booth's new nickname for Brennan, she sighed and groaned. The nice sensation from Booth's massage immediately making her dazed. Booth had never seen her so relaxed before. He loved her like this. He loved that he could make her so relaxed around him. They were SO meant to be.

Before he knew it, he heard soft snores coming from Brennan's direction. To hell with movie night, he loved seeing her like this. So peaceful. They could always have movie night some other time.

"Let's get you to bed Bones." Booth whispered next to her ear before lifting her up in a bridal carry. Brennan stirred in his arms but didn't wake. Booth just smiled at the sight.

Gently, He layed her down on her bed. He then unzipped her dress and towed it off her body, leaving her sound asleep in her matching undergarments. He made sure to take a mental snapshot. 'She's so beautiful.' Clearing his head of any other inappropriate thoughts of his sleeping partner, he walked to her closet and picked up her pajamas set. He slipped them on her, pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. He smiled and whispered "Goodnight Bones". He then proceeded to turn and walk back to his room. However, a faint sound stopped him in his tracks. It was Bones.

"Boooooth." Brennan groaned softly. "Don't leave…. Stay." She lifted her head just high enough for Booth to see her face and her heavy eyelids.

"You sure Bones?"

"Just get in here. Please." Brennan whispered. She barely had enough energy to do anything, let alone talk. The day wore her out.

"Alright. Anything for you sweetie."

"Don't call me that. That's what Angela calls me. If you do that too, It'll just be weird…" Brennan snorted.

"Oh right. Alright then… Babe." Brennan rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Hold on. I gotta switch the lights off. Give me a minute." Booth walked out of the room and soon the whole suite was dark except for Brennan's room.

Booth stripped down to just his boxers and crawled onto her bed. He switched off the lamp at her bedside table and slid under the covers next to her. Brennan turned to her side and Booth followed. "Goodnight Booth." Brennan placed a soft kiss on his lips before falling asleep to the sound of his even heartbeat.

Booth followed with a "Goodnight Bones. I love you." before falling sound asleep to the sound of her soft snores and her even breaths.

_AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 7 FOR YOU FOLKS! Please review! I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks guys!_


	8. Buy A Ticket On That Ride?

-5am-

Brennan awoke to an alarming sound, _her ringtone_. Before she could reach out and grab the offending object, she felt weighed down. She looked down and observed the masculine arm draped across her waist. '_It's Booth_'. Brennan couldn't help but smile at the sight. What she'd been dreaming of for years finally came true. _Waking up to Booth._

Snapping out of her thoughts, she reached for her phone and quickly answered it so as to not wake Booth up too. _'Wow. Booth's a heavy sleeper.'_

"Brennan." She answered, followed by an unmistakable yawn.

"SWEEEEEETIEEEEEE!" Angela squealed into the phone as if she hadn't spoken to Brennan for years.

"Whoa whoa whoa Angela keep it down. It's only 5am here and I don't want you to wake up the whole Singapore population." Brennan whispered.

"Oh right! Sorry Bren. I forgot about the timezones…. So… How've you been? How's Singapore? Is it as clean as they say it is? Have you gotten down and dirty with Booth yet?" Brennan couldn't stop the chuckle that left her mouth after hearing Angela's last question.

"Ange, I'm fine. Singapore's great and really clean. I've yet to shop here but I can't wait to go to Orchard Road." Brennan decided to lie about the answer to Angela's last question. "And no Ange, I've not gotten… down and dirty… with Booth yet."

"Come on sweetie! Take this as an opportunity to make your move with him. You're sorta on vacation. Forget about the rules and consequences! Buy a ticket on that ride!"

"Ange, I don't think Booth and I are going to buy tickets for any train rides here…"

"On Booth, sweetie, I'm talking about Booth. Buy a ticket on _that_ ride. Anyway I gotta go… Cam wants me to do a facial reconstruction. See you next week!"

"Bye Ange. See you!" Brennan said before hanging up. She placed her phone back on the bedside table and then resumed cuddling with Booth. They were like 2 halves. When they came together, they became whole. _Two peas in a pod._

Brennan slipped back into a sound sleep. 'I could get used to this.'

_And that's Chapter 8 for you. Sorry it's so short! I promise I'll write Chapter 9 ASAP. Love you guys 3_


	9. The Luckiest Man In The World

_Hey everyone! Omg I'm really, really, really, truly, tremendously, sincerely sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in like… 3 months. I've been REALLY busy with school. I have 2 major exams to take this year so I've been studying the past few months with no access to my laptop. Well... except for today. Today's an exception. _

_Alright… for the Chapter 8 reviewers: To my-completeness, I know right! Haha I will be writing more scenes like this because well… I'm a hopeless romantic, and what's a good fanfic without a little fluff? To goalkeeper96, thank you so much! I will. Hehe. To nertooold54, ah I see your point. Well... I think you'll be happy with Chapter 9 then. _

_OKEY DOKES… Now, onto Chapter 9!_

Booth's lips tugged up into a small smile. He was wide awake the whole time Brennan was talking to Angela on the phone. 'So Angela wants Bones to buy a ticket on _that_ ride huh. Typical Angela.' Booth couldn't contain his soft chuckle. He looked down and felt Brennan move closer towards him. He loved this side of Brennan. He gently wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her flush to him. He then fell asleep to the sound of her even breaths.

-10.30am, Monday Morning-

Booth awoke to the smell of freshly made pancakes wafting in the kitchen. 'First Mac & Cheese, now pancakes. God, I love this woman.' He sat up and began to crack most of the bones in his body. His daily routine. The next thing he heard was Brennan shouting across the room.

"Booth! Breakfast is ready!"

'Damn. How'd she know I was awake? … Oh right. Of course she's going to know that you're awake, you dumbass. You were just loudly cracking your bones.'

"Yup! Coming babe! Let me just freshen up first and I'll be right there."

"Alright Booth. OH AND DON'T CALL ME BABE." Booth chuckled at her response to his newest nickname for her.

-5 minutes later-

"Smells amazing babe", Booth said as he walked into the kitchen. "Awww… You made pancakes for me?"

"Of course I did Booth. Who else would I make it for?" Brennan replied, flashing him a side smirk.

'Funny, quirky, smart and beautiful. Yup, I'm the luckiest man in the world.' Booth thought to himself.

"Booth, why are you smiling to yourself? You're scaring me a little here." Brennan asked with questioning eyes.

"It's nothing Bones. I was just thinking about how I managed to get so lucky by having you as my… uh… girlfriend." 'OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST CALLED HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND. SHE HASN'T EVEN ESTABLISHED THAT STATUS YET. YOU JUST SCARED HER AWAY SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH. YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE.'

"Booth? BOOTH!" Booth was too busy scolding himself in his inner monologue that he didn't even realize that Brennan was calling him. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I… uh… Oh I'm so sorry Bones. I just blurted the word out. I understand if you feel uncomfortable and, you know, because we haven't even established what we are yet and oh I just blew it. I…"

"Booth? Are you talking about the fact that you called me your girlfriend?"

"Um... yes?"

Brennan giggled. 'Gosh I can never get enough of that sound', he thought to himself.

"Booth, I thought I already was your girlfriend!" As if she could see right through him, she said "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promise" as she held his hand in hers; big blue crystal eyes looking directly at big chocolate ones. Eyes speaking a thousand words.

"Thank God. I really like you Bones. I just want you to know that I'm never letting you go." As much as she'd hate to admit it, Brennan was a little disappointed that he didn't say the 3 words she wanted to hear most, but she would take whatever Booth gave her. She loved the man and they agreed to take their relationship slow. 'Patience, Temperance. We will both say it when the time is right.'

With that, they ate their pancakes in comfortable silence while enjoying each other's company, occasionally giving each other a bite out of their pancakes. It felt so natural. Everything was just perfect the way it was.

_Alrighty. So that was Chapter 9 for you. I shall write Chapter 10 another day. It's currently 11pm and I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Goodnight folks! Review if you can! I'd love to hear what you think about my story. Thank you!_


	10. Did You Say Roller Coasters?

_See? I told you I would update ASAP. ;) Haha okay, moving on…_

_REVIEW REPLIES: To nertooold54, hmm… we'll see how my train of thought inspires this next chapter. To OoopsAmObsessed, hahah well high-five then! It's okay, I know your feel bro. And thanks for reading!_

_Okay… Onto Chapter Ten! #letsdothis_

After they finished breakfast, Booth and Brennan got ready to go sightseeing around Singapore. They were headed to Singapore's very own Universal Studios (USS) as Brennan's publisher was kind enough to get them free express passes for their visit. Brennan initially felt that it was a complete waste of time to spend the day away at a theme park but after much persuasion from Booth, Brennan finally gave into his wishes. Besides, unbeknownst to her, Booth had a few tricks up his sleeve. He was going to give her the childhood experience she never had.

When they got to the entrance of Universal Studios, Brennan's eyes couldn't help but light up. Everything looked like a fantasy. A part of her forgot the rational side of her and just wanted to have fun. With Booth of course. Brennan had never been to a theme park before; not even as a child. Her foster parents were never kind to her and the closest she's ever gotten to a theme park was the time she visited Russ (her brother) at his day job as the Ferris wheel operator.

"Wow Bones! This is amazing!", Booth exclaimed.

"I agree. This part of the park seems to be based on a Hollywood sort-of theme. I must say, I'm quite excited to explore the park!", Brennan replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"Couldn't agree more babe.", Booth said while taking her hand in his. Booth scanned the area and found a few mascots of famous cartoon characters taking photos with other tourists and locals. "Hey look! It's the Woody Wood Pecker! Come on Bones. Let's take a photo with him."

Brennan was happy to see this side of Booth. The easy-going, fun and enthusiastic guy she's grown to know and love. She willingly walked towards the line with Booth to get their photo taken with the Woody Wood Pecker. Booth whipped out his iPhone and passed it to the USS helper to take it.

"1-2-3, SMILE!" **–Snap!-**

Filled with glee, Booth thanked the helper and went back to exploring the park with Brennan's hand in his. He liked this feeling. He liked being in "couple mode" with Brennan. HIS Brennan.

"So… where are we going now Booth?"

"Well Bones, I hope you've digested your pancakes because we… are going to start our day off with a ride on that!" Booth pointed towards the huge red and blue duel roller coasters above them.

"Th.. Th… That? Isn't that… Battlestar Galactica?" As much as she'd hate to admit it, Brennan was actually terrified. She had never been on a roller coaster before. Especially not on one the size and height of an actual building!

"Yeah Bones! I heard that it's the tallest roller coaster in the world! Come on babe. We've got to give it a go. It's the main attraction."

"But Booth… I've never been on a roller coaster before…"

"Do you trust me?"

"What has this got to do with…"

"Bones, do you trust me?"

"Yes Booth. With all my life."

"Then trust that I won't let anything happen to you. I want you to experience what it's like to have some real fun. I want you to experience what you never got to experience. Will you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes. Okay. Just don't let me fall, Booth."

"Don't worry Bones. I won't. Come on. Time to experience some real fun!"

Booth held Brennan's hand the whole time they were queuing up for their turn on the big, bad roller coaster. They had decided to take the red one first because it had no loops. It only had high drops and accelerations so Brennan could start out with the easier one first. Finally, they got to the front of the queue. Brennan was starting to get jumpy again.

"Hey. You can do this Bones. You've been shot at, held captive, stabbed and done worst things than this before. Just trust me babe. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see!" Brennan's lips tugged up into a sweet smile at Booth's assuring words. Before they knew it, they were in the middle of the coaster getting their seatbelts checked by the coaster crew.

Brennan held onto Booth's hand tightly. 'It's okay Tempe. You can do this. Booth's right. Live a little. Have fun. Breathe. In, out, in, out. That's it. Just calm down and enjoy the ride.'

"ALRIGHT HUMANS! READY TO KILL SOME CYLONS?" The crowd cheered in their seats, except for Brennan of course. Choruses of "YEAHHHHHHH!" rang out answering the coaster crew. "LET'S GO GET SOME CYLONS!" The coaster crew then pushed the button to start the coasters.

The red and blue coasters came out of their respective platforms at the same time side by side. Booth looked towards his left and waved back at the eager teenagers on the blue coaster. Suddenly, the coaster accelerated to the peak of the coaster and dropped. Brennan let out the girliest scream ever. It was even an octave higher than Angela's usual squeals, and that's saying something. Booth just tightened his grip around her hand. To his surprise, Booth felt Brennan let go of his hand and before he knew it, she raised her hands up high and started to make "WOOOO HOOOOO!" sounds like the rest of the crowd. The ride ended to soon for Brennan. She wanted to go on the coaster again and again and again. It was like a new addiction. Almost immediately after they got out of the coaster, Brennan turned to Booth.

"BOOTH BOOTH BOOTH! THAT WAS AMAZING. CAN WE GO AGAIN? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PL…"

"Okay okay okay Bones!" Booth laughed. "I think you're still high on the adrenaline so maybe we should…"

"No Booth. Now. I want to go on it again. Ooooh! Can we try the blue one now? Please?"

"Sure babe. Anything to make you happy."

_Okay so that's the end of Chapter Ten! Well… as you can tell, I haven't completed my theme park story yet so I'll do part 2 in Chapter Eleven! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think about the story so far. Oh! And I might not be able to update it tomorrow as it's my country's independence day tomorrow. #HAPPYBIRTHDAYSINGAPORE Hehe! THANKS FOR READING! See you soon! _


	11. A New Chapter Of Their Lives

_Hey guys! I'm back. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating this fanfic sooner! My (really important) exams ended in October & I kinda needed a break/breather before I started writing again. I recently posted a Criminal Minds (Hotchniss) fanfic so check it out if you're also a Criminal Minds fan! Thanks. Alrighty, here's Chapter 11… Enjoy!_

Booth and Brennan then made their way to the line for the blue coaster. It was called Cylon. Brennan was still high on adrenaline.

"BOOTH. BOOTH. BOOTH. ISN'T THIS EXCITING?" Brennan squealed.

She reminded Booth of the time she accidentally got high with Angela all those many years ago at the night club. Still adorable. Inner Booth smiled at the flashback.

"Yes babe. Yes it is." Booth chuckled.

After queuing up for 5 minutes tops, they made their way to the front of the queue. Suddenly, Brennan, still high on adrenaline, blurted out "I want to sit in the front, Booth!"

"The front? Babe, are you sure? I mean…"

"Yes Booth! I want to experience it!"

Booth willingly agreed. If she was going to experience what it was like to be a kid again, then she had to do this. Before they knew it, they were ushered to the front of the coaster. The seating arrangement for this particular coaster was different as compared to the red one. It had hanging seats that allowed its riders to dangle their feet during the ride. This particular coaster also goes upside down. Soon, the riders of the coaster were buckled up and ready for a great ride.

"CYLONNNNNSSSSS! ARE YOU READY TO GET SOME HUMANS?!", the coaster crew shouted to the riders. Everyone responded with cheers, claps and "YEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!". Getting the response the coaster crew intended, they pushed the button to start the coaster. "GOOD LUCK CYLONS!"

Brennan never knew that she could have that much fun on a roller coaster. Growing up, she never understood why all of her classmates would get excited over such things but now that she was finally experiencing one, she couldn't help but to agree with them. She really did miss out on a lot growing up. As the ride went on, Brennan found herself throwing her arms up in the air and screaming her lungs out. She loved how great the wind felt against her. But most of all, she loved the man sitting next to her. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't even know what it felt like to have proper fun.

The ride soon ended and all of the riders got off. Brennan couldn't stop talking about how amazing the coasters made her feel and Booth just couldn't stop staring at her. 'Man, she looks gorgeous when she's overly excited.'

As they were walking out, they found a candid photo taken of them (as well as the other riders) on the ride on one of those big projector-like panels on the wall.

"Oh my god Booth! Look! It's us!", Brennan giggled.

Booth focused his attention on the photo and couldn't help but laugh. Their facial expressions were priceless! The photo was taken after one huge loop and it was completely candid.

"I'm buying that photo just to laugh at our faces. Oh, how much Angela would pay me to see you like this."

"No Booth!", Brennan squeaked. As much as she didn't want anyone else to see her completely unprofessional side to her (on that photo), she still wanted a memorabilia of her having fun, for once. Booth quickly paid for the photo before Brennan could object anymore and just gave her one of his charming smiles.

"So where shall we go to now?", Booth asked.

"Mmm… I'm still a little high on adrenaline so how about the indoor coaster?"

"The Revenge of the Mummy? You're not just going for it to see its mummy replicas, are you?"

"No Booth. I'm going for both that, and the ride!" Brennan chirped. She always had an interest for ancient things. Ancient remains. Mummies. Mummy shows. Anything ancient, basically.

Before they could ride the coaster, they had to walk through a well-decorated maze. The maze was decorated with replicas of ancient artifacts, fake gold and different carvings on the walls. They also had statues of different mummies and animals. Brennan was completely in awe. It was as if she was walking into an actual pyramid. They soon reached the coaster and got to sit at the back of the coaster. The rest of the coaster was filled with teenagers and couples. They were then strapped in and ready to ride.

"Booth. I find myself feeling scared for some reason. It's quite dark.", Brennan admitted. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"There's nothing to worry about babe. Just hold my hand and I promise you, everything will be fine."

Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and held it tightly. She couldn't believe that she was getting scared over something she was usually so fascinated about.

Throughout the whole ride, Brennan held onto Booth's hand as if he was her life support. She didn't know why but she was more afraid of this smaller coaster than the dueling ones outside. Probably because she couldn't see where she was going.

After the ride, Brennan and Booth walked out to the benches outside to take a breather. Brennan was still shaking from the ride. Booth just put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear to soothe her. "Honey, you need to take deep breaths. It's okay. The ride is over. I got you, babe."

Brennan looked up to Booth and whispered her thanks. She wasn't even aware of it but she started nuzzling Booth's neck. She felt safe with Booth. Booth placed soft kisses on her head and told her everything was going to be alright. Brennan had never felt so loved before. Not from anyone. Not ever. Even though Booth never said it to her, she knew that he loved her. He was always there for her. Through good times and bad. She knew at that moment that Booth was the one for her. He would never leave her. Never.

Brennan lifted her head and looked into Booth's eyes. They felt an instant connection. A connection that spoke a thousand words. Eyes sparking electricity between them; very much like their kiss at the bay. Brennan then leaned in and brushed her lips against Booth's. She then kissed him. Without hesitation, Booth found himself kissing Brennan back. Like their first kiss, it was perfect.

This was the beginning of a new chapter of their lives.

_So how was that for Chapter 11, guys? Please review! Thanks guys!_


End file.
